


i have a sweet tooth for you

by sodalester (springnamgi)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Phil is adorable, Sickfic, dan is so exasperated, kind of, phil is such a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springnamgi/pseuds/sodalester
Summary: dan is so done with phil who can't control his sweet tooth





	i have a sweet tooth for you

**Author's Note:**

> between filling prompts and a pbb fic, i came up with this

“Dan.”

Dan looked up from his laptop to see Phil in the doorway of his room. He was pouting, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“My tummy hurts.”

Dan watched, with great amusement, as Phil waddled over to Dan’s bed and fell down on it, grunting in pain as he got comfortable. He gave Dan the saddest look ever, wanting his full attention. Dan rolled his eyes, setting his laptop aside.

“I’ll make you some tea, how does that sound?”

Phil mumbled something, which Dan took as a yes. He left the pitiful man on his bed and went to the kitchen. He was brewing the tea when he noticed an empty bag on the counter. Dan frowned and picked it up. Once he read what it was, he sighed.

“Phil,” Dan yelled across the apartment. “Did you eat an entire bag of candy?”

Silence. “...maybe.”

“Phil, seriously,” Dan mumbled, laughing softly. Phil was such a man-child sometimes.

He finished brewing the tea and walked back to his bedroom, shaking his head. Phil was laying on his back, hands clutching his stomach.

“I believe the reason for your stomachache is all that candy you ate.” Dan handed Phil his tea.

“They were asking to be eaten,” Phil defended, drinking his tea.

“You’re ridiculous.” Dan picked up his laptop and resumed his Internet browsing, leaving Phil to tend to himself.

Phil pouted once Dan stopped paying attention to him. He finished his tea and turned to Dan, wanting attention. He snuggled into Dan’s side, looping his arms gently around Dan’s waist. Dan looked down at him, an amused smirk on his face.

“You’re so needy,” Dan commented, closing his laptop and setting it aside once again.

Phil grinned as Dan gave in, scooting so he was properly on Dan’s lap. He nuzzled Dan’s neck, causing the younger boy to squeak at the sensitive touch.

“Rub my tummy?” Phil insisted, bribing Dan with a kiss to his jaw.

Dan sighed. Phil was going to be the death of him. He put his hand under Phil’s shirt and rubbed soft circles over Phil’s stomach. Phil relaxed, feeling the nausea ease up.

“Love you Dan,” he mumbled against Dan’s neck.

Dan smiled. “Love you too, even if you are insufferable.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have like two plus prompts to fill but whatever leave some more


End file.
